Retribution
by ghost509
Summary: What if Ash was in a coma before he started his journey. This is my take at a new but not that good coma theory. Rated M for character death, language and some other themes. Can seem kind of Dark. And, please go easy on me I am new to writing. "Warning I do not own Pokémon in any way, shape or form.
1. Dream come true, or is it?

"Dragonite is down, I repeat Dragonite is down. The Winner of the Elite Four Challenge and New Champion of Kanto is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town". The announcer yelled over the roaring of the crowd.

On the plain field, two figures had a fought out battle and the results of one fallen dragon and the other was a barley standing yellow mouse known as a Pikachu breathing hard from the physical fight. The electric mouse belonged to none other then Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.

A 13 year old teenage boy who desired of becoming a Pokémon Master has finally come success began, when Ash had just come back from winning the Kalos league and was offered to challenge any of the the Elite Four in any regions he desired. The rules were different from any regions, considering that Kalos was the toughest region that exists. He then chose to take on the Johto/Kanto's Elite Four and the Champion Lance for the title of Kanto Champion by the league owner Charles Goodshow himself, in person. When Ash told his mother, Professor Oak, and all of his friends they were shocked yet still encouraged him to try and give his best.

The rising trainer, trained all of his Pokémon for about 8 months before challenging the Elite Four.

After arriving to the Indigo Platue it was a one shot knockout. Which means, Ash has to win this in one sitting. He had everything ready to take them out. The tickets sold out as they watch Kanto's own fighting against the toughest Elite Four.

His first challenger, Will, was surprisingly taken out of the fight withouth any resistance, using his Charizard and Pikachu alone. Koga the 2nd Elite Four was a one sided fight affair, and all it took was Ash using his Gallade he had caught while traveling and training through Sinnoh region again. Bruno the 3rd Elite Four changed into a second gear with Ash using Gallade, Charizard, and Blastoise to put down the veteran of the Elite Four. Karen the 4th Elite Four and arguably one of the prettiest girls Ash had ever seen was also his toughest challenger. Ash used nearly his whole team: Gallade, Charizard, Pikachu, Blastoise, and Glalie. After her loss, she left a little gift: she had kissed him on the cheek and left the arena. Everyone Ash had known had seen the kiss and were envious: the girls because they wanted to do that to Ash and the guys because they wanted to be in Ash's place.

He finally faced Lance the Champion using all six of his Pokémon and just barley edged out the win. Pikachu had taken out his Red Gyarados with great difficulty. Glalie and Lance's weakest Dragonite ended in a draw. Ash's secret Pokémon, Garchomp, had knocked out Lance's Kingdra with some difficulty and then was taken out by Lance's Aerodactyl. Gallade and Aerodactyl had a double knockout. Blastoise had tied with Lance's Charizard making them down to two to one advantage Pokémon each. Lance's strongest Pokémon, his Dragonite had taken down Ash's Charizard with some difficulty. This culminated with their best Pokemon in the last fight.

Ash's Pikachu, who had taken down a number of legendary against Lance's Dragonite who was considered a legend is a story made for war. It was the closest fight of trading one attack after another, but Pikachu had managed to last out a few seconds longer than Dragonite and had won.

Ash had ran onto the field and catching Pikachu right before he fell. Ash held onto Pikachu and letting a tear or two fall while whispering "We did it buddy. We finally did it".

Lance had walked onto the field, heading toward his Dragonite and patted his best Pokemon, knowing it did its best efforts. He returned it.

He walked towards the duo and stopped. Letting Ash and Pikachu have their moment. When they were done, he out stretched his hand for a handshake. Ash looked up and took Lance's hand in a firm shake.

"You know it's been a long time since I had a battle like that" Lance had started off "If I had to lose my title to anyone, I'm glad it was you." Lance finished with that.

"That was the most intense battle of my life Lance. Thank you. I promise I'll do my best to make you and the Kanto region proud". Ash and Lance had finished the handshake with that.

However, before anything else could take place time stood still. Confused, Ash looked around and saw no movement. He saw some of his friends hopping over the stadium walls only to be frozen mid-air. Pikachu on his shoulder had frozen as well. Then everything had gone black and Ash was in nothing but a void.

By now Ash had started freaking out.

"Mom?! Pikachu?! Guys?!" He shouted in the black void that he is standing. He heard nothing but his echo of his voice. He kept shouting, and fearing that maybe it is something evil that has called him out. He prepared for anything to occur

Suddenly, he saw a white door appear out of nowhere and decided to check it out. When he opened it, there in the middle of a room had a white table and two white chairs, opposite on each side of the end table. Ash had walked up to the table and on it was a card. The card in question had said "Sit". Doing so Ash had sat down in one of the chairs waiting for whatever was going to happen to happen. Then out of nowhere a white, blinding light had lit up the room over the 2nd chair.

When the light had died down, Ash had looked across from him and seeing a man about his late forties. His golden hair hand loose, wearing a suit that was as white as snow, with his eyes, red on one pupil and green on the other looking right at Ash. Before Ash could ask what was going on, the figure spoke first.

"You're probably wondering where your are?" The figure had spoken in a firm yet soft tone "And I can imagine you also have other questions for me also." As he finished speaking, Ash thought the voice sounded so familiar.

"Yes. Yes I am". Ash had said with not a lot of confidence behind his voice.

"To answer your questions, were at the Hall of Origin or at least somewhere in it. Why you're here it's time for the truth to come out." He then continued, clearing his voice more "And who am I. It is Arceus, God of all Pokémon." Ash was in shock and the next words that came out of the God Pokemon "It is time to wake up, Ash."

The answers left Ash confused. The blinding light from before answered where he was, and who was the guy sitting across from him. But what did he mean when he said by 'it's time', or 'time for you to wake up'?

Arceus must have entered his mind, because he answered "You've been in a coma for the past 7 years." His answer seemed as if it was the most simplest thing to say to someone. As he opened his eyes, he was in a room, breathing in a respirator, while sounds of beeping are heard. He realized he was in the hospital.


	2. Waking up and the Explanation

"Warning I do not own Pokémon".

Also I have a poll going on so if you want to. check it out and vote. it is for this story.

When Ash had woken he was in a hospital room, several wires are hooked up in his arms, legs, and body. He was breathing through a respiratory system, and began to breathe hard. All of a sudden several machines started beeping loudly, due to his heart rate going up as he began to remove the breathing mask in his face. Then about five nurses and a doctor came running in, trying to calm him down from his ordeal.

Seeing how panicked he was, one of the nurses began to add some tranquilizer in the receiving of his liquid reserves, in order for him to calm down. After a while, he had begun to breathe easily.

"Welcome back to the world of the living Mr. Ketchum." The doctor said in a joking matter. "My name is Dr. Minton, and you have been out of it for a long time."

Ash wanted to say something, so he had attempted to take off the breathing mask. However, the first nurse to come in the room said "Don't do that, you need to relax."

Ash, being the stubborn person he was, tried to stay up in order for him to leave the hospital, when they added more tranq in his system, thus leaving Ash feeling tired once more and going back into his dreams.

"Nurse Cindy" Dr. Milton said. "Inform Mr. Ketchum's guardian that he is awake, and must begin his process of rehabilitation."

"Yes doctor." Cindy nodded. She left with that and went to the closest video phone to call Ash's new guardian. Professor Oak.

Pallet Town: Kanto

Professor Oak sat at his desk in his lab, working hard in a new project for the new Pokémon trainers, when he checked on his clock and realized the time. Break time was needed for him after nearly three hours of non-stop work. Imagine his surprise when he had gotten a phone ringing. He went over and picked it up and started talking.

"Hello Professor Oak's laboratory, this is Professor Oak speaking how may I help you".

"Hello Professor Oak, this is Nurse Cindy from Viridian City Hospital". Professor's eye's widen and nearly dropped the phone from where she was calling. He hadn't received a call in almost a year, and that was about Ash's condition.

"Ah yes what can I do for you Nurse." He replied with a calm voice, but in the inside he more nervous than rookie trainer ready to battle against his first gym battle.

"We wanted to call you in order to inform you Ash has finally woken up". Oak nearly fainted from the news. He was feeling so many emotions in this moment: Joy, fear, nervousness, happiness. Mostly hope.

"When did he wake up?" He asked in a neutral voice, trying not to sound too giddy with the news.

"Ash had woken up about 5 to 10 minutes ago but we put him back to sleep. He was thrashing around a bit. Surprising after years of lack of mobility, but then again this is a unique case. If you like you can visit him tomorrow". She replied with a smile on her face as she saw Oak have a warm but giddy smile.

"That's terrific news I'll be over tomorrow morning then. Thanks again." Oak had replied. Trying to keep a natural voice but was losing to the joyous side.

"Great we'll see you then". And, with that she hanged up.

Oak had hanged up as well and immediately let out a loud shout "Finally!" He started getting everything ready, but first he had to call his grandson Gary Oak who was in Sinnoh, and tell him the good news. Oak went back to the phone and started dialing.

"Come on, come on please for the love of Mew pick up." And, with that Gary finally picked up.

"Hey gramps what's up?"

"Gary I have terrific news."

"Let me guess you finally figured out that I'm the better researcher." Gary asked with a playful voice.

"Ha ha very funny but no. I found out Ash has finally woken up and I'm going to visit him." The look on his grandsons face was priceless. Shock, joy, and hope were the only, if not, some of the emotions on his face.

"When, Where?" Gary asked in a serious voice.

"About 10 minutes ago and at Viridian City Hospital". Oak replied in a monotone.

"I'll be over there as fast as I can". And, with that he hanged, along with Professor Oak. And, with that he went outside, called out his Pidgeot, and rode towards Viridian City. Looking forward to be able to talk with Ash, but not looking forward to tell Ash the bad news.

Viridian City: Ash's room: Ash's dreamscape.

Ash once again was sitting in a white chair sitting across from Arceus in his human form waiting to ask questions and get some answers.

"How did I ended up in a coma?" Ash asked trying to keep his sanity in place.

"There was an attack on Pallet Town by Team Rocket. They were looking for info from Professor Oak had on fossils, how to revive them, and what little info he had on legendary Pokémon". That was Arceus's reply but it seems that he is withholding something important, from the way he wouldn't give enough details.

"Did you even attempt to stop the attack?" Ash asked while rubbing his temples.

"No. No I didn't". He bluntly replied.

"Why couldn't you stop them?" Ash asked trying to keep his fury hidden and under control.

"Because being the god of all Pokémon I could not interfere. Laws prohibit me from interfering with mortals. Legendary Pokémon cannot move from their areas, as it would cause an imbalance in the world." Arceus replied with a sad tone. Ash wanted to argue about the weak excuse but couldn't. Because he knew it was true.

"So what happened?" Ash asked.

"Professor Oak, and a few experienced trainers ran them out of town but not without Team Rocket attacking some houses and killing almost all the occupants inside." Arceus felt helpless of not been able to interfere or doing something about it.

"What do you mean most occupants?" Ash put the pieces together in his head what he meant those words, and his eyes widen in shock and horror.

"No"

"Yes, I'm afraid so Ash. You were the only one to survive. Out of all the houses only 10 were attacked. One of them was yours. 19 out of the 20 people died. I'm sorry to say, but your mother was one of them." Arceus replied not knowing what to do next. He couldn't tell if he should hug and comfort the boy telling him everything would be ok. Or, to tell him to suck it up.

So he tried to do both.

"Look Ash I know this is difficult to take in, but we, no, I need you to stay strong. Something bad will happen in the future and I need you to be 100% for when it happens. That's why I had you wake up from the coma now. So, that way you can go on a actual journey, make new friends, train, and bring down Team Rocket for the final time. Will you consider doing it. Please? You are the last hope."

Ash was only half paying attention. He heard every word he said, but his mind was in a different place. His mother. He felt like crying at the news. The only person he had left in the world who he was related by blood to was gone. And, it was all Team Rocket's fault. He hated them with a passion before, but now hate goes beyond how he feels about them. Now he wanted to end them, in only way they understood. In cold dead blood and revenge.

"I'll do it." He said while interrupting Arceus while he was rambling along about how important this was.

"What". Arceus had asked.

"I said. I. AM. IN." Ash said with a gleam in his eyes and a dark grin that could give even the most intimidating being to be feared.

"Glad to have you in our corner Sandman." Arceus said with a happy grin.

"Sandman?" asked Ash with a confused look.

"Been wanting to say that for a while." said Arceus with a shrug. "Now wake my chosen and prepare for the greatest chapter of your life." And, with that the bright light returned and Ash was back in the hospital room. That's when the door to the room opened and came in Professor Oak and his grandson Gary Oak.


	3. Arrival's, spies, and Giovanni

I do not own Pokémon.

An hour in the flight for Viridian City, Professor Oak looked thoughful at the moment.

'I can't believe Ash is finally awake' the Professor thought while flying on his Pidgeot. 'How am I going to tell him the news. I mean I just can't come right out with it bluntly. I could say she's traveling in another region, but I have a bad habit of lying and he would know it. No I better just ease into it. Yeah that's what I'll do.'

With that Oak thought's had come to a close. But while he was thinking his grandson Gary Oak had many thought's flying though his mind while he flew from Johto back to Kanto.

'What am I going to do?' Gary thought 'I mean last time we talked I was a royal jerk and now he's awake. I mean I can apologize, but that won't be enough. Whatever I'm going to do I need to figure it out now, otherwise he might hate me for life. Or, at the rate Ashy Boy going what little life he has left' Gary thought with a joke. But as soon as he thought about that he was worried even more. Then he ordered his Skarmory to go faster.

{Moments before both Oak's went to Ash's room}

Professor Oak had just arrived outside the Hospital and returned Pidgeot. Before he went inside however he looked up to see a person riding a Skarmory. His only thought was 'Gary'. He waited until his grandson had landed and walked over to him. When he was two feet away he heard Gary say thanks to the steel/flying type and returned. "Ready". The older Oak had asked, practically feeling the nervousness his grandson was radiating.

"Yeah let's go see him". Gary said trying to seem calm but knew he was failing. And, with that they both went in the lobby and walked up to the desk, to see the nurse.

"Excuse me but what room is Ash Ketchum currently in". The Professor asked.

"Room 115". the nurse replied. "Just head to the West wing, go to the elevator and go to the third floor. Would you like me to show you".

"No I think we can find it". Oak had replied and with that they had left, trying to find Ash's room. After about 10 minutes they had found it and prepared themselves for any type of reaction. One was nervous because of the bad news he was going to deliber, while the other, hoping that Ash would forgive him. After about 2 minutes of contemplating their thoughts, they opened the door to see Ash just waking back up.

"Hey guys". Ash had said. His voice weak, but alive. After he said that both Oak's rushed to his side hugging. Happy to see the young man finally awake and talking after so long. After a few minutes they had let go and stopped with the water works. standing there in silence. Until, Ash spoke up.

"So. . . . What I miss". Ash asked a after getting over the hugs. Both Oak's looked at each other and told him the stories, adventures, and discoveries they had made and went on. That's when the Professor had remembered the news he had to tell Ash.

"Ash there's something I need to tell you. And, it's not good". Professor Oak had said giving the boy a sympathetic look. The same look Gary was giving Ash.

"What is it?" Ash had asked. Even though he knew it was about his mother, he tried to act surprise. Giving the older Oak a look of confusion.

"Well you're probably wondering why your mother isn't here." Oak had stated trying to sound strong for the young lad. Gary had looked away trying to focus at the Pidgey's flying over in the distance, but if he had looked at the large hill about 200 feet away maybe farther he would have seen a flash at the top, under a tree.

"Yeah where is she? I thought she would be the first be here." Ash replied looking innocent.

"My boy I don't know how to tell you this but, your mother, Delia is..." Oak had started but choked on the words

"Dead". Oak had finished letting a few tears fall. Not far off, Gary was trying not to cry, as it was tough losing someone that was sweet and caring as Deliah.

"No..." was Ash's only reply.

It still did hurt hearing from this, but he knew he had to keep playing on the act. A moment later, he had asked "How did my mother die?"

Oak then went on to explain the attack of Pallet Town by Team Rocket, getting rid of them, and then the death tolls that took place. When he had finished both Oak's had looked Ash only to see the face of a heartbroken boy. In the inside, he did what he could not to allow them to know about his knowledge he knew ahead of time.

"Guys you mind giving me a few minutes alone." Ash had asked. Both of them nodded their heads and left. When they had left Ash had smiled.

'They took the bait'. Ash had thought. He needed a moment to reflect and know he needed to see his mother's graveyard, to give his last respect and goodbye. He called them back in and they talked for hours until the a nurse had come in and told the Oak's they had to leave. With that they had left, saying there goodbye's, and telling him that they would find a way to move him to his lab for him to recoperate more, he nodded.

As the night fell, a few staff members were keeping an eye on each patient, and Ash felt tired until he fell asleep, into a dreamless sleep.

Not one person either in the Hospital or outside noticed a Helicopter with a big red R on the side heading towards the hill which was 200ft if not more away.

/Hours earlier (while when both Oak's had come and Ash waking up) under the tree the top of the hill/

If a person were to had looked close to the top of the hill, under the tree you could see a brief flash. If one were to had looked even closer the said person could see a human wearing a dark suit holding and looking through a pair of high tech binoculars. Then a radio had buzzed in. Meaning that the other end wanted to talk.

"Double 002 do you have a location of target Alpha, Over?" a radio owned by 002 had asked.

"HQ this is 002. Roger, Target is awake but has two people in the room with him. Do you copy". 002 had replied.

"Roger I copy your last. Keep a eye on the Target until they leave. Bosses orders". HQ had replied.

"Copy your last. 002 out". And, with that he continued waiting for the pair of Oak's to leave and for his EVAC.

/Team Rocket HQ: Bosses room./

Giovanni was sitting at his desk like he had been for years. When he wasn't on a operation, he sitting at his desk, petting his Persia waiting for the news on target Alpha. That's when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." He said from the shadows of his room. That's when an Admin of Team Rocket came.

"What do you got Kevin?" Giovanni asked and addressed the Admin.

"Sir we have news on target Alpha." The Admin now know as Kevin answered. Now at this Giovanni was relieved, surprised, and happy. But kept a neutral face.

"Well. What is it?" He asked sounding serious on the outside, but on the inside, he was nervous.

"Sir, 002 has confirmed that Target Alpha has finally awaken from the coma and will be able to be moved in Professor's Oak for rehabilitation." The Admin replied.

Now Giovanni could release a breath of relief. "Good keep a eye on him until I say so. And, make sure he or anyone around him won't detect the spies. Now, dismissed." Giovanni said

He bowed with that the Admin left.

After he left Giovanni stopped petting his sleeping Persia, and opened a secret drawer in his desk. He pulled out a framed picture of a younger Giovanni, a woman in about her late 20s to early 30's, and a 2 possibly 3 year old with jet black hair, a little z under both of his eyes, and auburn brown eyes that are as bright with innocence and joy. He then said in a hushed whisper "Don't worry Delia I'll make this right. I swear." And, with that he put the picture back, closed the drawer, and turned around looking outside at the full moon thinking about the future of himself, Team Rocket, and the fate of his now awake son.


	4. New home, a 'old friend', and the truth

"I** do not own Pokémon, or any references I may put in this story. May seemed a bit rushed, sorry for that but I really want to start getting into the travels. Also I have a poll for this story, please vote because I may take it down soon. And, don't forget to read, fav**,** follow, and review. Also I have a new poll going on for this story on my profile. Will be up until I get chapter 5 back from my beta reader. So about a week."**

Next Day: 12:00 in the afternoon.

Ash had woken up at 9:00 in the morning.

Since both Oaks stayed in a hotel, they were their a few minutes after he had woken up. The same with a few police officers and a social worker were chatting for a bit. The reason for the police officers and social worker was for the sake of Professor Oak could adopt Ash. While the Professor took care of the adopting paperwork to get Ash into his custody, Gary had stayed with Ash in order to keep him company.

After three of them were finished eating breakfast, Ash was wheeled out of the hotel room, and listening to Gary's stories about his journey. Once they reached toward Ash's hospital room, two bags were left into his bed.

"Welcome to the family Ash." Professor Oak said with a warm smile.

"Glad to be in it Professor." Ash said while returning the warm smile, and receiving one from Gary. "But what's in the bags?" Ash asked, confused.

"These are clothes that your mother made for you the week before journey, and was going to give it to you. However, the incident prevented it to have the chance for you to wear it." Professor said with a frown, but then continued. "I was able to make them bigger for you, since you grew, and also made some few modification." The Professor finished.

Ash then sat up and got out of bed. He walked towards the older Oak, grabbed the bags while mouthing a 'thank-you', walked inside the bathroom, and closed the door. After a few minutes Ash had came out. Ash's new look was a short sleeved tight black shirt, dark blue jeans, blue and red jacket, blue and white shoes, a black/blue back pack, and black fingerless gloves.

"You look like a version of your father at his age." The Professor said, but then frowned at the memory. Ash also frowned at the little memory of his own father: He barely knew about his father, or even remembered what he looked like. A wishful thought of how his father looked. He dismissed the feeling.

"So are we ready to leave?" Ash asked.

"Yes we are." The professor replied.

The three left the hospital, saying their goodbyes to the nurses and social worker.

"So how are we getting to Pallet Town?" Ash asked.

"We fly of courses. Gary has a Skarmory, I have a Pidgeot, and a Fearow."

Ash then picked out the more familiar beak Pokémon "I'll take Fearow, you can take Pidgeot." And, with that both Oaks had released the Pokémon, helped Ash get on, along with telling the Pokémon to keep it slow, and flew off. Without noticing a Team Rocket grunt of foot, keeping pace in the forest, and a grunt flying on a Pidgeot keeping it slow and far, so not to get caught.

30 minutes to an hour later.

After a little while of flying, the trio and Pokémon had finally reached Pallet Town airspace. It had taken a few minutes, in those few minutes Ash had seen that Pallet had barely changed. A few building had been upgraded, along with the Professor's lab. That is when they reached to a place he recognizes. The lot where his house was, had nothing there, the old one had been burned down in the attack, to a near unrecognition unless someone sees the foundation it stood.

Ash gave a depressed sigh and looked towards the lab, and landed in the front.

"You remember the lab, right Ash?" The Professor asked while opening the gate.

"Yeah. I spent some of my happiest memories here." Ash replied with a bright smile. The professor Oak got off, as Gary carried Ash for a bit, considering he was still in recovery. then walked up that stairs. After a few minutes the three had came up to the door, opened it, and went inside. The lab still looked the same: Furniture, and machines littered the lab as some of the machines were wirring with various readings and data.

The Professor had work to do and Gary decided to show Ash his new room.

The room was pretty basic. A computer, a desk, a bed, window, closet, dresser, three posters, one of all the champions, one of Cynthia, and one of various Pokémon(Lucario, Weavile, Pikachu, and a few others), a closet and a TV. Gary then laid Ash on the bed as Ash sighed in relief.

"Dinner will be in a few hours." Gary told Ash.

"Thanks Gary. I'm gonna take a nap, mind waking me when it's ready?" Ash thanked and asked.

"Sure thing Ashy-Boy." Gary said with a grin. "See ya in a little while"

"Thanks Gare-Bear, see ya soon." Ash said with grin, which grew wider when he saw Gary's grin deflate. And with that Gary left, Ash felt his eyes heavy, and sleep overtook him.

Hall of Origins

A conversation between two powerful Pokémon took place.

"Are you sure it is wise to lie to him like this?" Asked a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It is primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns, and it has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb. This Pokémon is known as the clone of Mew, Mewtwo.

"It is the only way for him to agree to fight for us. If he found out the truth of the incident, then his heart would turn black and cold. He would never fight for us or trust me ever again. We need him." Replied a white equine resembling a qilin or centaur with a gray, vertically-striated underside. The striated pattern has similar recurrences on the underside of its mane, tail, and face. Its four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its long mane juts away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. This Pokémon was Arceus, the god of everything Pokémon, the universe, and 'the original one'.

"He will still fight for us if you told him the truth. He loves all Pokémon, true he might despise you, but he still deserves to know." Mewtwo said.

"We can not risk it Mewtwo. I forbid you to have contact with him until the time is right. End of discussion." Arceus ordered.

"Fine. We are done for now, but know this. If you do anything to hurt him, or betray him again, then I will meet him, I will join him. If he desire's so I will help him destroy your precise world." Mewtwo stated, seriously. Arceus eyes widen at the prospect and was about to argue, but then Mewtwo disappeared in a flash of purple. Arceus gave a sad sigh because he knew it was truth. For a someone who is betrayed, especially Ash, it would mean doom to the world, darkness will reign. He turned back his attention to his Chosen, watching and observing as he slept.

Professor's lab: Hours later, after the discussion and before dinner.

Ash had been dreaming about his new future, but then he was awoken as he felt a slight nudge. He looked up to see Gary there.

"Time to wake up Ash, time for dinner." Gary stated is a soft voice.

"Ok. I'll be right down." Ash said, tiredly. With that Gary gave a nod and left, letting Ash shift out of bed, stand and stretch, and carefully using a cane, walked out the door. Ash then walked towards the kitchen and saw as Gary and the Professor had sat at the table about to eat dinner, which was spaghetti, and waiting for him.

"Morning sleepy head." Professor Oak joked as he saw Ash.

"Morning." Ash stated with a grin while yawning. Ash then sat at the table, and put some spaghetti on his plate. The three started to eat for a few minutes in silence. Then the Professor spoke up.

"So Ash, I know you just got out of the hospital, but when do you plan on going on your journey?" The older Oak had questioned.

"Well I've been thinking over it and I decided I should wait a until I am able to walk without this cane. Plus I would need to train myself both physically and mentally." Ash explained.

"Very mature of you Ash." Gary complemented. With that said the three ate for another ten minutes before going to there rooms for sleep. Well at least two of them. Because when Ash had reached to his room, the window was open, on the side of the desk was a note. Ash then walked towards it, picked it up, and read it.

'Not everything is as it seems. Arceus is lying to you. If you wish to know the truth, meet me by the lake a half a mile of Oak's lab, in the ranch.'

Ash didn't know what to do. It could be a trick but no one knew of their conversation besides Arceus and himself. Whoever it was, he knew he had to meet up with the person. He decided to take the chance and wait until Professor Oak and Gary were asleep and went towards the lake.

Hours Later.

Ash had waited until midnight in order to sneak out. When he did he carefully walked quietly toward the hall, then opened the door and walked toward the lake. In his current condition it had taken him thirty minutes to get there, due to him having to take breaks from walking. When he had gotten there the lake was beautiful. The moonlight shone off the lake as the trees blew slightly in the wind. He was taken out of the sight as he heard rustling, by a nearby bush. He turned his attention to the bush as a figure, wearing a brown cloak walked out of the bush.

Both had a starred at each other for that moment, until Ash had spoken up first.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"A friend." The figure replied.

"A friend? I didn't have any friends except for one as a kid. And, just woke up from a coma yesterday. I'm afraid you need to try again." Ash asked and stated. while crossing his arms.

"I'm might be you friend in real life. But I was a friend in your coma dream, that was set by Arceus." The figure said. After that was said, Ash narrowed his eyes asked.

"How do you know about my coma dream and Arceus?" Ash asked.

"If you're the strongest being in the universe, then you get around and know stuff." The figure told him. It took Ash a minute but then he knew who/what he was talking. Because there was only one Pokémon in his dream that proclaimed he was stronger than Arceus.

"Mewtwo?" Ash questioned.

"You were always smart in your dreams Chosen One." The figure stated. And, with that he removed the hood to the cloak, and revealed the Pokémon in question.

"At least you are still the same, even in the dreams. But what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"To do exactly what the note you received said. I'm here to tell you the truth." Mewtwo said, while floating towards him.

"Oh yeah. What did you mean by Arceus is lying to me?" Ash questioned.

"Exactly what it means. Arceus has been lying to you from the start." Mewtwo told him.

"About what exactly?" Ash asked, getting worried and anxious.

"Arceus told you Team Rocket attacked Pallet Town and the reason why they did. But what he didn't tell the why part and how Giovanni receiving other orders" Mewtwo explained.

"What are you getting at Mewtwo?" Ash questioned, hoping Mewtwo wasn't implying what he thought.

"If you wondering what I'm implying then it's true. Arceus set the whole thing up, in order that way your hatred for villainous teams, like Team Rocket would grow, and you would want to fight them and bring them down, for the final time. All he did is point toward the direction, and use you like a puppet." Mewtwo said, practically feeling the anger and hatred aura Ash was giving off, and sensing it in his heart.

"Don't tell me it was Arceus's intention to have all those people, including my mother to be killed and to put me in a coma." Ash told, his heart growing colder and colder by the second.

"No it wasn't. And, it wasn't Giovanni's intention to have them killed either. The lead Admin he sent, Aaron is his name, disobeyed direct orders and had the grunts and grunt Pokémon start attacking the houses. You were spared but the others weren't so lucky." Mewtwo said "Arceus saved you but had to put you in a coma, in order for you to learn how Pokémon and people worked in the real world in some manner. The people you met in the dream are real, yet they have no clue who you are." Mewtwo explained. Ash was a little less angry of what he heard, but he began to show distrust in his heart on Arceus. How can he lie to him like that? In front of his face just to add it?

"Thank you, for telling me this Mewtwo. But why did you tell me this? I mean you said it yourself, anybody I knew in my dream won't know me in real life, yet here you are. Talking to me as if we were best friends." Ash replied and asked.

"Anytime Chosen One, because you deserved to know. The reason I told you was because I saw what you did during the first meeting we had in your dream. You risked your life for the Pokémon and for the fate of mankind. I know it was just a dream, but I can tell you would do it in real life. So I figure I didn't repay in the dream, that this would be one of the ways to repay you with." Mewtwo explained in detail.

"Well thanks Mewtwo. I better get back before somebody comes looking for me." Ash said.

"Ok. Goodbye Chosen One. We will meet soon." Mewtwo stated. And, with that he disappeared in a bright light. Ash left a minute later, sneaked through quietly, got into his room, and went to sleep.

Waiting for the day ahead.

Hall of Origin

Arceus was observing the planet, making sure the world wasn't in danger. However, his attention was brought to the torches that littered the walls of his meeting room. The fire in them represented the Chosen One's heart and the bright flame mean that it was pure, but he noticed something. The flame had died down to the point of being dim, meaning one thing.

The Chosen One's heart was becoming darker.

"He knows." Arceus whispered. He then looked down at the globe that showed him the world and set it's coordinates to Ash's. What he saw shocked him. Ash's aura was turning from a bright blue, into a darker blue. He then vanished his globe, only to soon realize it would be the biggest mistake he had ever made.

The End.


	5. New starter and start of a new adventure

**(Ok, here is chapter 5 like I promised. The poll will still be opened for Ash's third Pokémon, that he should capture, just not the winner of this one. I will announce the winner next chapter. And, don't for get to fav, follow, and review.)**

Time skip: 1 month later.

He was laying in the bed, taking a sip from a water, going through his thoughts about the issues that occurred. One of those involve Arceus.

Ash still couldn't believe that Arceus had lied to him. How could a god Pokemon do this to him? He thought he was a caring kind? From all of this problems, it made his heart and aura grow colder slowly with each day passes by.

However, within that month he had trained to strengthen himself to be able to walk around and learn things from Pokémon from Professor Oak. He was able to recieve immense information that he needed to be able to have an edge. Even through his coma 'knowledge', he applied to what the professor taught him and found ways for it, to his advantage.

He learned about girls from Gary. This led into moment of being awkward, considering that his mental age was that of a nine year old, and yet when Gary showed some pictures of some of those girls, his body acted strange. He could not explain it, even to his close friend.

Cooking for himself and along for Pokemon were added in his repotiore. He began to appreciate cooking, and hoped that this would be enough for him to make him and his Pokemon healthy. He also learned battle strategies while both Gary and his grandfather were teaching him. He admired some moves they had, but Ash would make some suggestions and test them out. He was surprised by how effective it is in the real world.

He got stronger, both mentally and physically overtime, and was excited to go on his journey.

That day should of started his journey, but here he was laying in bed, sleeping and trying to forget everything. At the foot of his bed was a curled up purple snake Pokémon, known as a Ekans. One that had a nasty attitude, even worse than Pikachu when he 'began'. What's worse is that his only move that he is learned was Leer.

One would ponder, what happened? Well his memory is still etched about a week ago...

Flashback: 1 week ago. Professor Oak's private studies.

Professor Oak was sitting in his private studies thinking things over. He knew he couldn't talk Ash out of going on his journey this early, the boy was just as headstrong and tough as his father.

However, what troubled him was that, he didn't have a starter on hand. Usually it was given, at the start of every new trainer, but Ash was an unexpected one and finding any of the starters were impossible.

He had to call Charles Goodshow, the president of the Pokémon league, in order to request any available starter. With a sigh he picked up his phone, dialed the number, and waited.

He heard Charles speak up.

"Ah if it isn't my good old friend Professor Oak. What can I do for you today Samuel?" Goodshow asked, with a cheerful voice.

"Hello Mr. Goodshow, I just have a question." Oak stated, with a nervous chuckle.

"Ask away." Charles told him.

"Well I was just wondering, do you have any Pokémon starters available for a trainer?" Oak had asked. It was silent for a few seconds before a sigh came from the other line and Charles stated.

"Samuel, you do realize that it's too late in the season for a starter request." Goodshow replied.

"I know Charles, but this trainer has been wanting to go on his journey for a long time, and is kind of late to do so." Oak stated.

"How late is he?" Goodshow questioned.

"About 7 years. Give or take a month." Oak had answered, waiting for the explosion. He didn't have to wait long.

"WHAT?! He better have a good excuse, if not the both of you can forget about it!" Charles told him, anger and annoyance in his voice.

"Is being in a coma for the past seven years a good enough excuse?" Oak stressfully said. It took Charles a few moments to process what he heard.

"What?" Charles asked, this time in a softer voice.

"Do you remember the attack on Pallet Town seven years ago?" Oak asked.

"Yes. You and other trainers were able to drive them out. 19 were killed and 1 was put in a coma." Charles answered, slowly coming to the conclusion of the whole story he was picking up.

"Yes. The trainer in question was the same one that was out into a coma." Oak stated.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier Samuel." He replied "We have a Pokémon available, but he isn't that tamed yet."

"I'll take it." Oak replied, a hint and joy and relief in his voice.

"Ok. I'll have Will's Alakazam bring it over a few days." Goodshow told him.

"Ok, thank you Charles." Oak thanked, and with that they both hanged up.

Professor Oak laid back in his chair and gave a sigh of relief.

1 week later. Same day, but hours earlier.

Today was the day it all happened.

15 year old Ash Ketchum would finally be able to start his journey, this time. The Professor received the starter a few hours ago and neither knew what it would be. That was part of the excitement of the unknown.

He decided to check out the starter when he was done packing. He had a extra set of clothes, repels, potions, money, and just a few other odds and ends. He walked down to the part of the lab, where the Professor waited for the new trainers. When he walked in Professor Oak was standing at a machine, with a single Pokeball in it, and Gary sitting on a desk chair near the machine.

They turned their attention to him, both giving a warm smile.

"Welcome Ash, are you ready to start your journey?" Professor Oak asked.

"I've been ready for a long time for this, Professor." Ash answered, with an exciting smile on his face.

"Glad to hear it. Before I give you the essentials for your journey, I have something for you. It belonged to your father, and he requested me to give it to you the day you started your journey." Oak said.

He pulled out a box from behind the machine and blew off the dust. He sat it on the machine and opened it. Inside was a purple and silver hat, with a Pokeball in the middle. But the strange thing was that the button on the middle of the symbol, an eye on top of the pyramid. He then handed it to Ash and looked it over, then he put it on his head, and it was a perfect fit.

"Good. Now that we have that out of the way I can give the what you need." Oak said. He then handed Ash a Pokedex, which was registered in Ash's name, and five pokeballs. "The Pokedex is the latest model, it has every Pokémon that is registered up to the Unova region, it can tell you the Pokémon's gender, level, attack, ability, home region, and description. The Pokeballs is a way you can expand your team. Every time you run out, you can either buy them on a store or from me, with a fee of course" Oak explained.

"Thank you Professor." Ash thanked with a nod, while putting the Pokedex in his left pocket, and attaching the Pokeballs to his belt.

"Ok. Now lets see what Mr. Goodshow sent you for a starter." Oak stated while grabbing the Pokeball. He opened it and in a flash, the Pokémon materialized. Ash instantly knew the Pokémon in question. It is a purple, serpentine Pokémon. Its eyes, underbelly, stripe, and rattle are yellow. It has three pairs of black lines encircling its body, as well as another line that connects each slitted eye and curves toward its nose. Its large mouth has a round, pink tongue and no visible teeth. This Pokémon was known as the poison type, Ekans.

"An Ekans? I hope you're ok with this Ash?" Oak asked, unsure of letting the lad have a Ekans of all Pokémon be his starter.

"I'm definitely ok with an Ekans Professor. Now I can start my journey." Ash stated excitedly.

"How about you check it out with the Pokedex Ash." Gary suggested.

"Good idea Gary. First one you had in a long time." Ash replied with a cheeky grin. Gary gave off a sarcastic laugh while Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokémon in question.

_Ekans, The Snake Pokémon. This Pokémon Moves silently and stealthily. It eats the eggs of birds, such as Pidgey and Spearow, whole._

_ Gender: Female._

_ Ability: Intimidate. Hidden Ability: Unnerve._

_ Region: Kanto._

_ Level: 3._

_ Attack: Leer._

The Pokedex stated about the Pokémon, while it curled up on the table. This confused the three immensely. It was a level 3 and only knew Leer. Some Pokémon knew an attack move, even as a newborn. This is a rare occurrence for them.

"This is surprising. Are you sure you want Ekans as a starter Ash? If you wait another month or two I'm sure I could get you a different one. I mean it won't be able to defend herself." Oak stated.

"No thanks Professor. Any Pokémon can become stronger. I just need some time to train her." Ash replied. He then attempted to pet her, but she hissed and tried to bite him. He moved his hand out of the way, but she tried again, this time jumping off the table and going for his face. That all stop when the Professor's reflex returned her while she was a half an inch away from biting Ash.

The Professor tried to reason with Ash again. However, as stubborn as he was, he kept telling him he would keep trying.

After hours of using any method he can think up, he had given up. After dinner he went to his room and started to think things over. He released her and she slept at the edge of the bed. He laid down thinking whether to go on his journey or not.

Either way this was a setback for his plans. He came to the conclusion that he would try to gain her trust tomorrow and if she still didn't comply, he just wouldn't go on his journey. Much to the sad thoughts that exists in his mind, he had fallen asleep after sometime.

**Hall of Origin**

Arceus had been keeping an eye on Ash each and every single day. The results were from bad to worse. Ash's aura and heart had been getting colder and darker each and every single day from everything that has occurred to him. The torches on the walls had grown dim of fire, and today after the Ekans incident the once yellow and orange fire, had turned to black and blue. Soon the Chosen One's heart would be colder and darker than any manelovent being in existence.

It was all his fault.

He should have listened to Mewtwo and told Ash the truth. He should have given Ash a Pikachu as a starter, like in the dream, as he intended to do it. But he decided giving Ash a weak and disobedient Ekans that would prove to be more of a challenge. One of which he thought Ash could handle and see it grow.

Once again he was wrong. That had pushed things further, and made Ash's aura and heart be cold and dark instead the warm and light. He was so lost in thought he didn't know of the presence behind him. Until he had spoken up first, startling Arceus in the process.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Mewtwo stated, while floating around and upfront to Arceus.

"I realize that Mewtwo." Arceus said in a frustrated tone.

"If only you had listened to me." Mewtwo said, while folding his arms.

"Ok Mewtwo, I get it." Arceus stated, getting a little annoyed.

"And, now your Chosen One's heart and aura will soon become too manevolent of all time." Mewtwo told him.

"I know that Mewtwo. But what do you expect me to do?" Arceus yelled, getting angrier by the second.

"I don't know you are the god of Pokémon. You control things like a Pokémon's attacks, levels, and obedience. You have that power to do so." Mewtwo implied.

"What are you getting at Mewtwo?" Arceus questioned, narrowing his eyes at the clone.

"I mean have Ekans be obedient and love Ash, have her move up a few levels, and give her a stronger move set." Mewtwo explained.

"No Mewtwo. That's cheating and unfair to all the other trainers and coordinators of the world. That is playing favoritism" Arceus replied with a sigh.

"Oh so that is the way it is, make the boy suffer more. Let him suffer until he abandons the world and becomes destructive. You have a chance to redeem yourself in his eyes, to see that you care for him. Then in some aspect, his heart will slowly return." Mewtwo asked, already knowing he had Arceus defeated in this conversation.

"Your right Mewtwo. I don't really have a choice do I?" Arceus stated.

"No you don't." Mewtwo answered.

"Ok. I'll do it. Just one condition that you have to fulfill." Arceus told him.

"What condition?" Mewtwo asked.

"You will have to join him earlier then expected. That way you can look over him and make sure he doesn't turn himself into the dark side."

"Sure, deal. When?" Mewtwo simply replied.

"Ok, good. Meet him after his second Gym victory." Arceus said. And with Mewtwo disappeared in a flash, with Arceus not even noticing the victorious grin on his face. After he left Arceus's eyes glowed a bright yellow.

Ash's room.

Everyone was asleep and no one noticed Ekans woke up. She was enveloped in a bright white light for a few seconds, then light died down. In her place, sat a serpentine Pokémon with purple scales over most of its body. She has a large hood just below its head ; on her hood, it has a design much like an angry face, which was one of the six variations that is given to the Pokémon. The pattern typically has red and yellow eyespot outlined it black, a wide black streak resembling a mouth, and a V-shaped stripe about the face pattern. She looked around and her eyes fell on the sleeping form of Ash. She then slithered towards his body and lightly coiled around him, in order not to wake him, laid her head on his chest, and fell asleep dreaming about the future events ahead.

Hours later.

Professor Oak and Gary were sitting in the kitchen, getting ready for breakfast and waiting for Ash to wake up. They didn't have to wait as they heard Ash yell from his room. They both immediately ran up and opened the door, only to see a Arbok coiled around Ash as he tried to push it off.

"Guys, mind explain to me why I have a Arbok coiling around me." Ash told them as he tried to get it off. Only for it to squeeze a little bit tighter and nuzzle its head into his chest affectionately.

"I don't know Ash. And, where's Ekans?" Professor Oak said.

All the while Gary gave a closer look at the Arbok, only to notice a small scar in the same place where Ekans had it.

He came to the conclusion of the identity of the said Pokémon.

"Guys I think this is Ash's Ekans." Gary told both of them.

"How can you be sure Gary?" The Professor asked.

"It has a small scar in the same place Ekans had." Gary explained, while dragging the Professor and pointing to the scar.

"I think you're right Gary, but how did Ekans evolve to soon?" The Professor questioned.

"Well however it happened can you get her off me please?" Ash asked. With that both Oaks were able to prey Arbok off of Ash so he could move around.

"Thank you. Now like Professor Oak asked, how did she evolve?" Ash asked, while taking out his Pokedex in order to scan the new Pokémon.

_Arbok the King Cobra Pokémon and the evolved form of Ekans. It is rumored that the ferocious warning markings on its belly differ from area to area._

_ Gender: Female._

_ Ability's: Intimidate and Unnerve._

_ Region: Kanto._

_ Level: 22._

_ Attacks: Dig, Ice Fang, Hyper Beam, and Dark Pulse._

After it was done the three stood there, shocked in disbelief. It was an incredible move set, one that could handle almost every type of Pokémon. Arbok sat, coiled on the bed, feeling confused at their actions. She hissed loudly, making the three humans snap back to reality.

"How is that even possible?" Gary asked.

"I don't know Gary. I mean it can't learn Dig, Hyper Beam or Dark Pulse without the use of a TM. And, I don't have any of those in stock. But I think I have the explanation why Arbok evolved in a short amount of time." Professor Oak said.

"What's that Gramps?" Gary questioned.

"Well in some cases a Pokémon will love it's trainer so much it will try it's hardest to evolve early and fast. The problem is that Ekans disliked Ash yesterday. It is a possibility that she saw you had good intentions, and decided to evolve for you." The Professor explained.

"So Ekans evolved because she loves me?" Ash asked, and received a nod from the Professor.

"This is Awesome!" Ash yelled, startling both Oak's in the process.

"Thank you Arbok. With this move set, and Arbok listening to me, we can become the strongest team ever!" Ash exclaimed excitedly, while hugging Arbok, she returned it by lightly coiling around him and nuzzling him.

"Are you still planning on going on your journey Ash?" The Professor asked. Only to receive a 'yes' from Ash.

"Well then lets have breakfast and you can go." The Professor told him. He nodded and the four went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. It had taken twenty minutes for them finish eating and talking. The four had walked in front of the labs gate to say their goodbyes.

"Take care of yourself Ash." The Professor told him, while giving a hug for goodbye.

"Don't worry Professor I will and I have Arbok to help. When I get to Viridian I'll call ok." Ash told him and received a 'ok' as a response. They broke apart and then Ash and Gary faced each other.

"Be careful Ash, and try not to get in any trouble." Gary told him, while offering his hand in a handshake. Ash accepted and replied.

"I know and I'll try." Ash said with a cheeky grin. Gary smirked and walked to the side of the Professor. Ash then turned to Arbok.

"Do you want me to return you or do you want to stay out?" Ash questioned. Arbok replied by tapping her Pokeball, and was sucked inside. Ash nodded and started to walk off. He then turned around while walking down the path of Route 1.

"Goodbye guys. Next you see me I'll be a champion." Ash stated with a warm smirk and waving.

"We'll hold you to that Ash. Take Care." Gary shouted while waving, Professor Oak did the same. Ash turned back around and walked off. Ready for the future ahead.

All oblivious to the Spy that was in the trees.

"HQ this is Double 1. Target Alpha is walking off towards Route 1 in order to start his journey. Should I keep in pursuit?" Double 1 asked.

"Double 1 this is HQ we copy your last. Yes you will follow Target Alpha until we can get Double 3 to your next and final location. Over?" HQ stated.

"Roger, over. I will follow until Double 3 arrives. Double 1 out." And with that Double 1 hanged up and followed from a distance, in order to now be undetected. All wondering what the future had in store for them.

(The end of chapter.)


	6. First Battle and First Capture

**(Here it is. Chapter 6. Sorry for the late update, my fault. I do not own Pokémon. I already got Ash's 3rd capture for Chapter 7 or 8. I have a new poll for lucky number 4, so don't forget to check it out and vote. Don't for get to follow, fav, and review.)**

Ash had been walking for a few hours, and thus far hasn't caught any Pokémon interest that is applied to him. Sure in his dream he was excited to catch any and every Pokémon that he desires. He still has the same attitude in the real world, but he wanted a Pokémon that was either rare within the area. One that he always wanted, and one that stuck out from the rest.

He was in for a surprise.

He had came across a clearing and decided that it was a good time for lunch. He had set up a table, and prepared the meal. He made himself sandwiches and Pokémon food, specifically made for a poison type like Arbok. After that he released Arbok, who immediately coiled around him.

"Easy there girl, it's time for lunch." Ash told her, as he petted her head.

With a hiss, she had let go, slithered towards her food, and started eating. He did the same, but walked towards the table, and started eating his food. As he was eating, another thought coming back in his coma dream. In the dream he had eaten so much and more slobbery then a starving Munchlax. Now he had eaten slower, and more politely considering that the food is going nowhere.

After a short while, they were both finished. Then they cleaned up the area, and set off into the woods, in order to find a Pokémon with some food. Searching around the area for some time, they had found nothing but some Pidgey's and Rattata's.

He was about to give up his search and keep going towards Viridian City. He walked some more, until he heard a low howl that was in agonizing pain. He and Arbok had looked at each other, before running off in the direction of the sound. After a short run, they had came across a clearing, in it held was a man, about in his mid thirties, well built, three pokeballs, about six feet tall, and was wearing a cloak of some sort.

Ash then looked towards of origin on the howl and saw a Pokémon he immediately recognized. This Pokémon was a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon with a gray to blue body, but instead of white fur it was blue. It had a ruffle fur around its neck and chest and a tuft on the top of its head adorned with a single red oval. It has a feline face with almond-shaped, black eyes, a scythe-like tail, and a sickle-shaped horn on the side of its head. Its broad feet are equipped with three claws each, and spikes protrude from the heels of its hind legs and the elbows of its front legs.

This Pokémon was known as a Absol, a Pokémon Ash always desired. There was one major problem, it appeared that it's front left leg seemed broken, or at least close to it.

"Well, well, well. It appears I finally got ya. My client's gonna pay big bucks for such a rare specimen like yourself." The man told Absol. Only to receive a snarl from the Pokémon.

'Poacher.' Ash had thought. He and Arbok both wanted to burst into the area in order to stop him. Ash had held Arbok back, he remembered all the times he rushed into a battle against a evil organization or poacher, and sometimes it didn't end well. Now in the real world he could take a different approach. The good old 'stay in the shadows and scare the bad guy' routine. And, with that he had gone back into the shadows, told Arbok to get ready, and was about attack.

"I don't know how you managed to get away for so long, but it looks like your luck has finally run o-." The poacher started saying, only to be interrupted by a some what dark chuckle. Both the poacher and the Pokémon had looked for location of the laugh, only to see a silhouette of a person, leaning against a tree and hidden in the darkness.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The poacher questioned, a little nervous from the laugh.

"I'm here to save Absol. As for who I am, let's say I am someone you don't want to cross with." Ash answered, still in the darkness.

"Well who ever you are you toast. Raichu I chose you." The poacher said, while throwing a pokeball out and relishing the Pokémon inside, one that Ash was all too familiar with. Raichu was a bipedal, rodent-like Pokémon. After it was released, Ash had taken out his Pokedex and scanned it.

Raichu the Mouse Pokémon, the evolved form of Pikachu. Its electrical attacks may reach 10,000 volts. It discharges electricity from its tail, so it is not harmed by its one power.

Gender: Male.

Ability: Static. Hidden Ability: Lighting Rod.

Region: Kanto.

Level: 20.

Attacks: Thunderbolt, Body Slam, Mega Kick, and Mega Punch.

After the pokedex was finished processing the information Ash knew he had a decent chance to win.

"Dig, and then use Ice Fang. If it's still standing use Dark Pulse to finish it." Ash whispered to Arbok, who nodded in confirmation and dug underneath the ground. Ready for battle.

"You gonna call out your Pokémon, or do I have to have Raichu fry your ass? The poacher asked.

"I already called out my Pokémon. NOW!" Ash stated and yelled, while still in the shadows. Nothing happened for a few seconds. The poacher looked around confused, thinking that the figure in the shadows was only bluffing. They all heard a rumbling sound and something burst through the ground, hitting Raichu, kicking up dust and smoke in the process. Before the poacher could do anything a blue and dark purplish black light came from the dust cloud.

"Raiii!" shouted in pain.

After a few seconds the dust cleared out, leaving a knocked out Raichu, and a undamaged Arbok in its place. The poacher and Absol looked on, shocked at the outcome, they were brought out of there shock by the figure laughing.

"Who's next?" The figure asked, sounding very confident.

"Grrr. Alakazam, I chose you!" The Poacher shouted, while throwing out another pokeball into the open. And, yet again another Pokémon Ash knew very well. Ash, once again scanned it with his pokedex.

Alakazam The Psi Pokémon, the evolved form of Kadabra. Its brain can outperform a super-computer. Its intelligence quotient is said to be 5,000.

Gender: Male.

Ability: Inner Focus. Hidden Ability: Magic Guard

Region: Kanto.

Level: 28.

Attacks: Psybeam, Confusion, Teleport, and Disable.

Ash knew he was at a disadvantage, due to Alakazam's move set and , if there was one thing he learned from his coma dream, anything is possible.

"Arbok, use Dig." Ash commanded. Arbok burrowed underground, ready for round two.

"Alakazam, try to sense where Arbok is, and where it's gonna pop up. Use Psybeam when it does!" The poacher commanded.

Alakazam had crossed his spoons, closed his eyes, and started sensing the area below him. After a few seconds he turned around and fired a Psybeam, just as Arbok popped out of the ground. Luckily Arbok was faster because she had dodged at the last second, avoiding the attack. Ash gritted his teeth, he needed a plan to at least cripple Alakazam.

"Arbok use dig again, but this time use Ice Fang when you pop out of the ground, and aim for Alakazam's hand's!" Ash commanded.

Arbok nodded and dug underneath the ground again.

"Alakazam, do the same as before. Don't let it catch you off guard!" The poacher sternly, and again Alakazam had closed his eyes, crossed his spoons, and tried to sense where Arbok was.

This time, however, Arbok was moving too fast around Alakazam, causing him to become dizzy. Arbok then burst through the ground, teeth glowing blue, and biting Alakazam's crossed hands, freezing them solid preventing him from attacking.

The poacher gritted his teeth in anger and frustration. "Now Arbok use Dark Pulse!" Ash commanded. Arbok fired a dark purplish beam from her mouth, hitting Alakazam square in the chest, sending him flying in the forest, successfully knocking him out.

The poacher started sweating in nervousness. All he had was one Pokémon left, and he knew it wouldn't do much, but maybe he could pull off a lucky win. He grabbed his last Pokeball and prayed it would be enough.

"Golem, lets rock it!" The poacher stated while throwing out another Pokémon Ash knew. Golem is a turtle-like bipedal Pokémon with plated, green rocks as its shell. Ash once again checked it with his pokedex.

Golem The Megaton Pokémon, it evolves by trading and is the evolved form of Graveler. Its boulder-like body is extremely hard. It can easily withstand dynamite blasts without taking damage.

Gender: Male.

Ability: Rock Head. Hidden Ability: Sand Veil.

Region: Kanto.

Level: 31.

Attacks: Magnitude, Self Destruct, Steamroller, and Tackle.

Ash now knew he had this in the bag. Arbok had two super effective moves, one that effective, and that wasn't that effective, but either way he had this won. The poacher decided to use a cheap shot in order to win.

"Golem, use Self Destruct!" The poacher yelled.

Golem started glowing white, indicating that it would explode. Ash's eyes widen in shock, and had a smirk of excitement. This is what he missed, the rush and excitement of battle.

"Arbok use dig to escape it." Ash ordered, calmly and not so loud to where the poacher could hear. Arbok dug underground, just in time, because as soon as it got away Golem blew up in a shockwave of power. Knocking over trees and blowing away bushes.

The poacher stood, covering his eyes, Absol sat in the cage, hoping for the best, and Ash stood there unaffected by the power. After a minute the light and power had died down. In Golem's place laid a black and knocked out Golem, laying on its back.

"Nice try kid. But you can't win them all." The poacher stated, with a cocky smirk, but then his eyes widen as he didn't see Arbok. "Where's that Arbok of yours?" He asked, only to hear a hiss from behind. He turned around, looking in the pair of eyes of Arbok's chest. He yelled in fright and turned around. Only to see the eye on top of the pyramid that was on Ash's hat and get right hooked under his chin and into submission.

"Ow. They make it seem to hurt less in movies." Ash stated while squeezing his hand, he then looked towards his Pokemon. She slithered towards him after the punch.

"Good girl." Ash said, while patting her head. She hissed in delight and slightly coiled around him. They were interrupted by a pain filled whine and looked at the Absol in the cage. Ash had slightly made a gesture to uncoil his Pokemon, and walked towards Absol. When he got close she had growled, thinking that he was a bad person. When he got there he crouched down and lifted the visor that was on his cap. She had stopped growling due to him being a good looking young man, seeing his brown eyes that could brightened up the darkness. She still stayed vigilant, not completely trusting him.

"It's ok. I'm here to help." Ash softly said. As soon as he finished saying that Absol had passed out. Ash grew worried and asked Arbok to help.

"Arbok, can use Ice Fang to destroy the lock?" Ash asked, while looking back at Arbok. She nodded and slithered up to the lock. Her teeth turned into a icy blue and crunched down and destroy the lock, letting Ash open the cage door, grabbing Absol, and pulling it out in order to start checking it.

"Hmm. Some scratches and bruises, along with a broken leg. Not a good combo and I don't have anything to really help it." Ash said to himself "I better catch it and bring it to Viridian City to the Pokemon Center." He used a Pokeball in order to catch Absol, it ringed once and then dinged, signaling a successful capture. He got up and decided he had one more thing to do. He had used some vines from the forest and rope that he brought and tied up the poacher, Raichu, and Alakazam. He used some of the metal from the cage, with the help of Arbok, to created something to hold on to Golem.

He took out a piece of paper, writing down a little note and drawing the sign that was on his hat onto the paper, and slipping it between the folds of the rope and vine. Then not even bothering to return Arbok, he started running towards Viridian, with Arbok slithering just as fast, besides him. Hoping they had time to help Absol.

Not far off, the spy noticed the whole rescue.

"HQ this is Double 001, I have required some new Intel on Target Alpha." He buzzed and talked into the radio, seconds later he received a reply.

"Double 001 this is HQ, we copy your last, what's the new Intel on Target Alpha?" HQ asked.

"HQ, it seems is in possession of a powerful Arbok. It knew Ice Fang, Dig, and Dark Pulse. It has defeated a poacher's Raichu, Alakazam, and Golem. Also Target Alpha knocked out the poacher with one punch. Hold on I'm going in for a closer look at the poacher." After that he had slowly walked towards the knocked out poacher, when he got there he removed the part of the cloak that covered his face and gasped. "HQ this is Double 001, I have confirmation on the poacher's identity." He said, not believing his eyes.

"Roger. What is the identity?" HQ asked.

"It appears the poacher is Alex the Red. Known as a dangerous poacher and has been causing some problems with Teams Rocket" He answered.

"HQ we copy your last, did you get any of the battle on video?" HQ asked.

"Yeah I got it. When I return I'll show it to the boss. Should I keep in pursuit?" He questioned.

"Roger. And, yes you will follow until Target Alpha reaches Viridian City." HQ answered.

"Roger that I'm o-." He started saying, but then saw as a few helicopters flew over the horizon, he looked closer and saw the G-Man insignia. "Crap. HQ I gotta go. G-Men are on there way." Double 001 said, while starting to run after Target Alpha.

"HQ copy's. Good luck." And, with that they both hanged up and went back to their objectives. Just as he was clear of the area the helicopters landed. Out from one of them stepped out a man wearing a red suit with a cape, red hair, early thirties, decent built, black eyes, and was about six foot tall. This man was Lance Wataru. Champion of Kanto and Johto.

He had looked around, seeing nothing but black and gray, along with a knocked out Golem, Raichu and Alakazam. He recieved a report of a huge explosion outside of Viridian City, and went to investigate.

"What do you think of this Alex?" Lance asked his 2nd in command, seconds later a man about the same size walked next to him.

"I have no clue sir. It appears there was a battle and this guy got his ass kicked." Alex said, while pointing to the tied up man.

"Sir." Yelled one of the lower ranked G-Men. "This guy is still alive, and as a note with him." The G-Man said, while picking up the note with a glove, walking over to Lance, and handing it to him. It read.

'Whoever finds this guy, he is a Pokémon Poacher.

I rescued and captured the Pokémon he had caged. I knocked the guy out and my Pokémon knocked all three of his out. Don't bother looking for me. The reason I did it is because the G-Men are to slow and 'follow the rules'. Someone needed to do something instead of sitting around all day.

Signed a Friend.' The insignia of the eye pyramid, sitting at the bottom.

"What is it Sir?" Alex asked.

"Well it seems we have another cocky trainer in play. I want fingerprint scans and DNA scans on this immediately. And, I want this insignia ran through the supply manifest of every business, organization, and anything else you think of. Send it to the labs immediately. I want him in an interrogation room and woken up as soon as we get back to base." Lance ordered, while handing the paper to a G-Men and pointing to the tied up man. Minutes later the three Pokémon were returned, the tied up man was aboard a helicopter, and took off. With Lance thinking about the mysterious trainer in their hands.


	7. Getting Numbers, Kisses, and Kicking Ass

Officer Jenny had seen some strange things in her time as a law official, but seeing a running trainer, wearing a strange attire and holding a single pokeball, with his eyes hidden by the visor of his cap. To add to the bizarre moment, an Arbok slithering right beside him as he ran, took the cake. Just as he past her, she reached out and was able to grab the hood of his jacket, stopping him and the Arbok in the process. Arbok hissing menacingly at her, made her flinch but the trainer raised his hand, and stopped the menacing hiss.

"And, where do you think your going too? Running as if you're some criminal with a Arbok beside you." Jenny asked, hoping that the Arbok wouldn't hurt her.

"To the Pokémon Center, Officer Jenny. You see I captured a severly injured Pokémon and I was taking it there to get it healed." Ash answered, while placing his hand on hers to lessen the grip, facing her to show his face, and putting his hand on Arbok's hood in order to keep her calm. Jenny, of course blushed at seeing his face, a handsome young man with pleading brown eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought you might been a thief. Just show me your I.D. and you can go." Jenny told him in a soft and caring tone. She was doing her best not to stutter or seem nervous.

With a sigh, Ash had pulled out his pokedex and showed it to her. This felt so much of a dejavu moment, but knew better than to question over everything that has occured.

"Hello I'm Dexter. The Pokédex X, programmed by Professor Oak for Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Ash with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If I am lost or stolen I can not be replaced." The machine had informed.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the confusion. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" Jenny questioned, with a warm smile.

"Actually there is. The Pokémon in this pokeball needs immediate medical attention. Would you happen to have some sort of transportation to get me there faster?" Ash asked, practically already knowing the answer.

"Sure. I have a motorcycle that could reach you there in a flash." Jenny answered with a wink. A few minutes later Ash returned Arbok, the two got into the motorcycle, with Jenny in the drivers seat and Ash in the sidecar. They took off as fast as the wind. He didn't seem panic stricken and seemed to this as something normal, as the last time he was screaming on the way. As the trainers were passing by, the spy not too far away, looked on.

"Double 001 this is HQ, what's Target Alpha's status, over?" HQ buzzed over the radio.

"HQ, this is Double 001. Target Alpha has just reached to Viridian City, and is being escorted by a police officer to the Pokémon Center. I am currently in pursuit. What's my next mission? Over." Double 001 said.

"Double 001, you are to meet Double 003 thirty-five meters to the north in Sunset St., in a dark alley. There you will use the Challenge word 'Icepick' , in order to let Double 003 that you are in your destination, and receive the counter sign 'Phoenix' from him in return. From there Double 003 will take care of the spying for now, while you return to base, and hand deliver the video of Target Alpha's battle from earlier to the boss. Watch out, rogue Agents from Team Rocket were located in Viridian City earlier today, so be careful." HQ warned, Double 001.

"Roger, I copy your last. Double 001 out."

They both hanged up. Double 001 then went to go meet up with his back up/replacer.

Ash and Office Jenny reached to the Pokémon Center, but not without Jenny launching off a ramp that was outside of the building, sending the two in the air and into the front doors the of center. Much to the annoyance of Nurse Joy who watched the whole thing.

"You know there's a driveway you can use." Joy told Jenny, while the other two got out of the motorcycle.

"Sorry, but we have a Pokémon emergency." Jenny told her. Ash then went over to Nurse Joy.

"Right. I found a very injured Pokémon, and it needs immediate medical attention." Ash told Joy, while walking up to the desk. She looked at the young man, and flushed at his handsome features, but knew was not the time for this. A Pokemon was in need.

"W-what happened?" Joy asked, trying to bring back her composure.

"Well, I found and captured this Absol, and it appears to have a broken leg, and a few scars and bruises." Ash answered, while handing her the Pokeball. A small touch, made Nurse Joy heart race a little.

"R-Right away sir. Chansey I need you to get an operating table for a medium sized dark type!" Joy said aloud. The three could hear a 'Chan Chansey' as a reply and heard clanking, indicating the Pokémon in question was getting things together.

"We'll start working on Absol as soon as possible. It'll take an hour or maybe two to fix the leg." Joy said. She walked towards the operating doors. The doors above were turned on, indicating an Intensive Operation was in the process, leaving Ash and Jenny alone.

"Oh my goodness! I left my motorcycle parked at the front desk. I guess I'll take my leave now." Jenny said, while walking towards her motorcycle, but before she could reach toward the handles, she first took out a pad of paper and a pen, and was writing something down. "Here, call me if you ever need help, or if you need anything from me." Jenny told Ash as she handed him, her phone number. She turned to leave, but not without giving him a small peck on the cheek, much to Ash's shock. She then got on her motorcycle, winked, gave a small salute, and left.

Leaving him all alone, with his thoughts of 'What was that all about.' After getting it over, he decided to call Professor Oak. He looked around and found a video phone. He walked towards the phone, dialed the number, waited a few seconds while it rang and sighed in relief as it was picked up, and a familiar face popped up on the screen.

"Hello. Oh, Ash what's up?" Answered and questioned his best friend Gary Oak.

"Nothing much Gary. I just got to Viridian City Pokémon Center, and I decided to give you and the professor a call, in order to keep you guys updated on my progress." Ash told him, while putting the phone number away and his blush disappearing, being noticed by Gary.

"That's good. And, making it to Viridian in a day is impressive. I mean it took me three days and grandpa just as long in order to reach there. Of course we caught a Pokémon or two and trained them. Have you caught any Pokémon yet Ash?" Gary asked.

"Yeah I did. It was a surprising catch and it was a surprising to meet it. The data should of have been sent to the lab." Ash told him.

"Oh, ok cool. But Ash I do have a question though." Gary stated, a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah. What is it Gary? Ash questioned.

"Well why were you blushing? And, was that paper slip for?" Gary asked with a smirk, which only grew when Ash felt being caught red handed.

"It's...none of your business"! Ash answered, and then basically slammed the phone back in order to hang up, swearing he heard Gary's annoying laugh as he did so.

After a few seconds Ash regained his composure. Then looked towards the clock, and only to see that it was still early. He decided to sit in a chair and wait, only for him to fall asleep after a few minutes of quietness. Unknown to him that the spy had finally made it.

It had taken about ten minutes give to reach the destination. It would have taken less time, but due to all the people in the area and Pokémon that were walking around, he needed to be careful not to be caught by anyone. Of course, getting caught with a uniform of an 'R' emblem in his chest wont help explain it to the officer.

Finally he made it to the alley.

"Icepick." 001 said whispered. He waited for a minute before another voice replied, from the shadows.

"Phoenix." Double 003 had walked out of the shadows and towards 001.

"What's Target Alpha's current position?" 003 asked.

"Target Alpha is currently in the Pokémon Center. He will be staying there until his Arbok and newly acquired Absol are fully healed and can be discharged." 001 answered.

"Okay, good. There's a chopper about forty meters to the west of this position, it will take you back to base. Anything else I should know about Target Alpha?" 003 questioned.

"Just be careful. Kids got guts and highly intelligent. Try not to be detected, or otherwise you better get the hell out of there." 001 told him with a slight chuckle. They both went their separate ways. Thinking about the days ahead.

(Pokémon Center)

Ash was dreaming about the days ahead, and hoping that Absol would be alright. He was awoke by a gentle shaking. He opened his eyes, only to see Nurse Joy standing with a warm smile on her face.

"The operation went well. We were able to fix Absol's leg and it is now currently sleeping. Give it a few hours, and I'll be able to discharge it. If you want too, you can see it. Is there anything else you need?" Joy asked him.

"Thank you. And, actually yes. My Arbok got in a battle earlier today, could you heal it please?" Ash asked, while grabbing Arbok's pokeball.

"Sure thing. I'll get right on it and I'll have Chansey take you to Absol." Joy told him, while taking the pokeball and calling Chansey over. "Chansey could you please take this young man to the Absol we just fixed?" Joy asked the pink Pokémon.

"Chan, Chansey, Chan." Chansey told her with a salute, and waved Ash over to follow her.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Ash said to her.

He started to follow the pink Pokémon in the hallway, with some few pictures of landscapes and some various doors of some of the office that leads it. After a few minutes and walking through doors and hallways they finally reached the room. Ash looked inside, only to see the Absol slept on the bed. Chansey then opened the door for him.

"Thank you Chansey, but do you mind if I scan you?" Ash questioned the Pokémon, while taking out his Pokedex. The only reply he got was a salute and a perfectly still Chansey. He turned on the Pokedex and started the scan.

Chansey The Egg Pokémon, and the evolved form of Happiny. A gentle and kind-hearted Pokémon that shares its nutritious eggs if it sees an injured Pokémon.

Gender: Female.

Ability: Natural Grace. Hidden Ability: Healer.

Region: Kanto.

Level: 42.

Attacks: Egg Bomb, Take Down, Pound, and Soft Boiled.

Ash whistled at the level and attacks. "Amazing level and move set Chansey." Ash told her as he deactivated the Pokedex.

"Chan, Chansey." Chansey replied with a salute, a small blush. She left the room after and closed the door behind her, leaving Ash and the Absol alone. Ash decided to sit in the chair that sat beside the bed. He looked at the Absol, hoping that it would be ok. He decided that in the meantime he should scan it. He activated the pokedex and started the process.

Absol The Disaster Pokémon. It is known that it does not evolve from anything, but studies show that it can evolve into a new form. Absol has the ability to foretell the coming of natural disasters. It lives in a harsh, rugged mountain environment. This Pokémon very rarely ventures down from the mountains.

Gender: Female.

Ability: Pressure. Hidden Ability: Justified.

Region: Hoenn.

Level: 20.

Attacks: Bite, Razor Wind, Detect, and Quick Attack.

Ash had to admit, that was a pretty good move set. He knew he could make her stronger over time, but he was going to let her decide, whether to stay or leave. He was that type of person who would give choices. He is the Chosen One, so of courses he would let her decide. He had deactivated the Pokedex once more and put it away. He had noticed that Absol was moving around in her sleep, indicating that she was about to wake up. After a few seconds she had opened her eyes. She attempted to look around, but all she saw were blurs after a few shakes of the head she was able to clear her vision. She tried to get up, but was gently pushed back down by a pair of warm hands. She looked up to see who it was, only to blush a little bit as she was looking into the face of the handsome young man.

"You don't want to do that. You were very hurt, but don't worry you're safe and healed now." Ash told her, finally being able to push her into a laying position in the bed.

"Ab, Absol." Absol told him, thanking for what he had done.

"I'm guessing that was a thank you, so you're welcome. Are you hungry?" He questioned her. Only to receive a shake of her head, indicating a 'no' answer. "Ok, just checking." Ash said, while leaning back in the chair.

Ash then tilted the visor of his cap in order to cover his eyes. While at the same time Absol started to stare at the human. She thought she was pretty lucky, she did have a trainer back in Hoenn, but as soon as she lost to another trainer's Medicham in a battle, her trainer had released her, calling her weak and pathetic. She had wandered around Hoenn, searching for a new home, or a new trainer that would love and respect her.

Then the poacher came.

He had chased her through two regions. She thought she had lost him in Kanto when she reached near Pallet Town, but she was wrong. When she was caught in the cage, she thought that was the end of her run. Then this new figure came along and saved her. She knew she had finally found the trainer she was searching for. It was also add that she had a small crush on the human, more than just his handsome face. She would repay him, by traveling with him and making him proud, funny thing was she didn't even know his name. She decided she would find out later, closed her eyes, attempting and succeeding at falling asleep.

G-Men HQ

"Do we have anything on the on the DNA or fingerprint scans yet?" Lance asked, while walking back and forth in the G-Men lab, where they currently are their, along with other members.

"No Sir. No fingerprints, sweat, dandruff, hair, saliva, fingernails, or tears. It's as if a ghost wrote this letter to us." One of the two scientists answered, while looking at the note through microscope.

"Damn it. What about that eye pyramid insignia?" Lance questioned, while turning towards the two other agents that sat and typed at a few computers.

"Sorry Sir. But we looked through every known marks, signs, insignias, and pictures there is for every business, organization, and anything else we could think of, but unfortunately we found nothing." Answered one of the computer agents, while he spun around in order to face Lance, then the phone next to then rang, the other picked up.

"Come on people, can someone please tell me some good news?" Lance asked, while looking at all four. Then the one that picked up the phone hanged up and looked towards Lance.

"Sir, the poacher has just woken up and is ready to be interrogated." The phone answerer told him.

"Good, and thank you. Now how about you four go take a break." Lance told them while walking out the doors and towards the interrogation room.

Pokémon Center.1:30 p.m.

Joy brought Ash's Pokeball back, and sat it on the table that was next to Ash.

The whole building was shaken by an explosion. Waking Ash and any other sleeping form in the Center, besides Absol. Ash being the hero he was, started to run out the door, but forgot he didn't have Arbok, he went back inside the room hoping that Joy have brought her. He saw the Pokeball on the table, grabbed it, made sure Absol was safe and in bed before running to the rescue.

He ran in the hall and towards the lobby. He peeked inside, only to see as a figure, wearing a white suit with shirt that had two large, black, and capital R's on it, rappel down from a hole in the ceiling. Ash at first thought it was a Rocket member, but then saw the R is place with a crossbone on its forehead, and knew it wasn't. The figure then walked towards the set of doors that lead to the room that held all the the Pokeballs. Ash had followed close behind.

After a few minutes he made it to the room. He peeked inside, but only to see the figure putting the Pokeballs in a bag, a knocked out Chansey, and a Hypno, using psychic on Nurse Joy in order to keep her in place. He couldn't use the shadows this time, so he the only thing he could think of. He had his eyes covered by the visor, kicked down the door, and made himself known. This caught the attention of the two humans and the Pokémon.

"Well, well ,well. What do we have here? Some cocky trainer thinking he can take me on, eh." The Rocket member said, as he tied up the bag, lunged it over his shoulder, and turned in order to face Ash.

Ash said nothing.

"What's wrong kid, Persian got your tongue?" He questioned with a slight chuckle.  
Ash once again said nothing.

"Ok, come on kid. Who are ya?" He asked, getting a little bit nervous.

"The kid that's gonna defeat you and send you to jail." Ash answered in a dark tone, while pulling out Arbok's pokeball.

"I like to see ya try. Rhydon, lets rock and roll." The figure said, while throwing out a Pokémon Ash was used to seeing. He then scanned it.

Rhydon The Drill Pokémon, and the evolved form of Rhyhorn. Its rugged hide protects it from even the heat of lava. However, the hide also makes it insensitive.

Gender: Male.

Ability: Lighting Rod. Hidden Ability: Reckless

Region: Kanto.

Level: 42.

Attacks: Rock Blast, Stomp, Horn Attack, and Scary Face.

Ash knew he had this. He taken out a tougher Golem, even though it took itsself out. Now it's time for battle.

"Arbok, stand by to annihilate the enemy." Ash said, while throwing out Arbok and trying out a new phrase.

"I'll go first. Rhydon use Horn Attack." The figure ordered. After that Rhydon's horn had glowed a bright white and started to charge at Arbok.

"Arbok use Dig, and if its still standing use Ice Fang." Ash said with a small smirk, which grew a bit when he saw the shocked expression of the figure and Nurse Joy. Arbok had dug underground, avoiding the attack and the charging Rhydon.

"Rhydon try to sense where its gonna pop up. And, when it does use Rock Blast!" The figure told it, gritting his teeth in anger. Rhydon nodded, closed its eyes, and tried to sense where Arbok was coming from. It didn't have to wait long, because Arbok shot out of the ground from underneath it, causing massive damage. Arbok's fangs and teeth then glowed a bright blue and white, and then clamped down on Rhydon, causing even more damage, before it blacked out. Causing the figure, Joy, and Hypno to have a shocked look on there faces.

"Who's next?" Ash asked, with Arbok by his side.

The figure looked hesitant before replying. "Hypno, forget the broad and go after that kid!" The figure ordered. Hypno nodded, then let Nurse Joy fall on the floor from the wall, and used teleport in order to stand in front of his trainer. Ash then scanned the known Pokémon.

Hypno The Hypnosis Pokémon, and the evolved form of Drowzee. If you lock eyes with it, it will try to hypnotize you. It is best to close your eyes quickly before you get hypnotized.

Gender: Female.

Ability: Insomnia. Hidden Ability: Inner Focus.

Region: Kanto.

Level: 33.

Attacks: Confusion, Disable, Hypnosis, and Pound.

'Psychic types. It always had to be a psychic type.' Ash thought with annoyance. Ash knew he would have trouble with this one, but where would the fun be with an easy challenge.

"If you're not gonna go, I will. Hypno use Hypnosis." The figure ordered. Hypno's pendulum had started swinging, indicating that the attack had started.

"Arbok use Dig to escape, then use Dark Pulse!" Ash ordered. After that Arbok that dug underground, successfully avoiding the attack from Hypno.

"Hypno try to sense where its coming from, and then use Confusion!" The figure ordered, through gritted teeth. Hypno nodded and closed her eyes, attempting to sense where Arbok would be coming from. She didn't have to wait long, because had burst through the ground and hit Hypno in the process, but it didn't stop there. Arbok then sent a Dark Pulse her way, damaging her, but not knocking her out of the fight yet. Hypno then sent a Confusion attack towards Arbok, hitting her right back. Both Pokémon looked at each other in a stand off. Both exhausted, tired, in pain, and still not giving up. Ash still had a trick up his sleeve, he knew he was risky but it was his only option.

"Arbok use Dig in order to hide, then use Ice Fang to freeze Hypno in place, and then use Hyper Beam to finish her off." Ash ordered. Surprising the figure, Joy, and Hypno in the process. Arbok nodded and dug underneath ground, ready to end this.

"Hypno use your senses in order to tell where it's coming from. And, when it pops out use Hypnosis and then finish it with Confusion." The figure ordered, sounding nervous at the crazy attack the kid called out. Hypno nooded and closed her eyes, attempting to sense where Arbok was coming from. But as soon as she sensed Arbok, Arbok had popped out from the ground and used Ice Fang in order to immobilize Hypno. Turning Hypno into a block of ice, damaging it but not completely knocking it out. Arbok opened her mouth, and started to form a white spear in it, much to the horror of the figure.

"Hypno break out of the ice and use Disable!" The figure ordered in worry.

Too late, because Arbok let the power flow from her mouth, then a white beam of pure energy was released and sent towards the frozen Hypno. It made contact, and broke the ice, sending Hypno through the wall and breaking it. Hypno was knocked out, even before it hit the wall. But with all the damage and power she used, Arbok had fainted. Luckily Ash caught and returned her.

"YOU LITTLE PUNK. I'LL GET YOU THIS." The figure yelled, before throwing the bag to the ground and rushing towards Ash. Before he could get within a foot of Ash, a Razor Wind had came from nowhere and hit him, knocking him out and next to Hypno. Ash looked back, only to see a standing Absol in the doorway. Absol ran to him and made sure he was okay, while Nurse Joy went to check on the Pokeballs. Absol had finally reached Ash and jumped on him, sending him to his back. She then started to lick his face affectionately.

"I'm fine girl, I'm alright." Ash told her, finally being able to push her off. She sat down as he got up. "Good girl." Ash stated while petting her head, much to her delight, and started to wag her tail out of happiness.

Joy then walked over toward Ash "All the Pokémon are here and their okay. Thank you so much." Joy told him in a teary voice, and then hugged him.

"It was my pleasure." Ash told her, shocked at the hug, but returning it.

Here is the edit (barely had time to do it on my break, :) ):

(An Hour Later.)

After tying up the criminal, getting his Pokémon healed, he was ready to head out. As he began to walk out of the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy stopped him.

"Thank you Ash, for everything." she said softly

"It was doing the right thing."

She then handed him a small paper, and then giving Ash a small kiss near the lips, leaving Ash a little stunned. "I hope to see you again, Ash. Call me if you need anything." He nodded dumbly as she went back to her office. He shook off from his shock and left the Center.

Ash and his Pokémon were on the road again and that is when he remembered Absol. Ash took her out of the Pokeball and said "Hey their. I know this would seem something new to you, but I am giving you a chance. A chance for you to either leave and be free from me and do what you want. Or you can join me in my journey and I will make you stronger than ever."

She walked towards him and licked his cheek, her way of telling him she was stuck with him. Ash and Arbok were happy of having a new friend.

Double 003 is still following Ash, even being able to sneak into the Center to record the fight for the boss. After the fiasco, he followed Ash towards the road to Pewter City. Both oblivious to Double 001 having made it back to base, or the fact that Arceus was looking down upon them, proud that Ash had taken down two criminals. To add as a bonus, it seemed like Ash's heart and Aura had grew a little bit brighter, but unfortunately not enough to be in the light side.

Double 001 made it to the EVAC point and back to base in about half an hour, during the time Absol was being healed. He walked into the base, and made it to the bosses room. He knocked on the door, and after a few minutes a voice said "Enter." He walked in.

Giovanni asked "What had happened? And what information have you collected?" Double 001 had answered by giving him a disk, one that had the battle recorded on it. Giovanni nodded and said sharply "Dismissed!" he left the room. He popped in the disk in a device and was connected on his desk. Giovanni had watched the whole thing and was impressed. His son was a great battler, and had a powerful Arbok to boot. After it was over Giovanni turned towards the window, thinking about his son's future, and thinking of how a way he could contact him. After that he had gone to work, thinking about the future events that were ahead of him.

**(Sorry for the majorly late update. But I have to deal with school, my other stories, chores, getting kicked off the computer, waiting for my beta reader to send the chapter(he has his own schedule, not blaming you man I blame myself), my pet, sore from gym, sleeping, eating, and etc. And, I'm proud to say that I can finally tell you who my beta reader is. He is 'drum roll, cymbal smash' ThomasLight. One of the greatest writers, friends, and beta readers ever. So please go check out his stories.**


	8. New Friend, Aura, and Meditating

**(Sorry for late up date.)**

**{} means it was done by me beta reader ThomasLight. All was fixed by him as well.**

**(Interrogation room.)**

Alex the Red had woken up with a headache, and not the good kind. It felt like he had taken a punch to the head by Machamp that was using Mega Punch. He woke up in a steel chair, wearing metal cuffs, and in a dark room, that was only lit by a single light bulb that hanged from above his head. It moved slowly back and forth and kept blinking every few seconds. There were two stones walls that were plain, another with a metal door, and the last with a window. He knew this scene too well. He was in an interrogation room.

The last thing he could remember was an Arbok, a purple and silver hat with a Pokeball in the middle. It had a button on the middle of the symbol and eye on top of a pyramid, and pain. Alex was taken from his thoughts by the door opening. He turned around, only to meet with the sight of Dragon Master Lance Wataru. He was in his usual attire, was holding a folder, and did not look amused. He walked over to the table and sat in the chair opposite of his position. Lance opened the folder and looked over it, both were silent for a few seconds, before Lance spoke.

"What is your name?" Lance with a steeled voiced. Alex snorted at this.

"Why should I tell you my na-?" Alex started to question, only for Lance to slam his fists on the table, shot up from his seat, and got in his face.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!" Lance shouted and asked again. Alex gulped and answered.

"Alex Henderson. But my title is Alex the Red." Alex answered. Lance nodded and sat back down.

"Where are you from?" Lance questioned. Alex snorted again, but was sent a death glare from Lance.

"Hoenn." Alex told him with a sigh. It was Lance this time who snorted.

"Really? Then how come you had three Pokémon that were native to Kanto?" Lance asked.

"I stole them from some Kanto native a few years back." Alex stated. Lance nodded once again.

"Why are you in Kanto then?" Lance questioned.

"I was on a job. I was try to locate and catch an Absol." Alex informed.

"Really? Well why didn't you just catch one in Hoenn. There are plenty there." Lance told him.

"Because this one is unique. It has very different coloring from a regular Absol, and it wasn't even a shiny." Alex stated.

"Who hired you?" Lance asked.

"I have no clue. Someone using a secret line called my cell phone and hired me to do the job. Then for some reason my phone was destroyed as soon as the call ended. I did hear the guy mumble something about 'his son' and 'apology gift'." Alex told him. Lance nodded once again.

"Ok. Who knocked you out, and who was the jerk that used Self Destruct in the forest?" Lance questioned.

"I was the one that had my Golem use Self Destruct. As for knocked me out, I have no clue. I remember finally catching the Absol in the cage and was to go to the rendezvous point. My client told me to got to the location when the job was done. Then someone chuckled from the shadows and challenged me to a battle. He only used an Arbok to destroy my whole team. It only used four moves for each one. I ordered Golem to use Self Destruct to bring Arbok down with it, only for Arbok to dodge it by using Dig. It popped up behind me, distracting me in the process. I turned back around, only to be met with the sight of a purple and silver hat and a upper cut to the jaw. The hat had some eye pyramid insignia on it. Next thing I know I'm waking up here."

Lance's eyes widened when he explained the insignia. He pulled out a piece of paper from his folder and held it out for Alex to look at. It was the note from before with the insignia at the bottom.

"Is this the insignia?" Lance asked. Alex looked closely and nodded.

"Yeah. That's the sign." Alex answered. Lance nodded and started to leave. Only for Alex to say something that was unlike him.

"Lance, please do me a favor. Give my three Pokémon to a good trainer or to a Professor please."

Lance nodded. "I'll do it." He left, leaving Alex to think about the future events ahead.

Lance stood outside the door, comprehending the information he had just obtained. He thought about the trainer Alex The Red just described. Turns out this new guy was like a shadow, A powerful one. Only using four moves or less to knock out three Pokémon was impressive.

He was brought out of his thoughts as his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked to see who was calling. It was Alex, his G-Men partner. Lance hit the answer button, put the phone up to his ear, and asked.

"What's up Alex?" Lance questioned.

"Lance have another interrogation room ready." Alex stated.

"Okay, but why?" Lance asked as he moved his way down the hall.

"Another bust gone bad is what happened. Another poacher tried to steal the Pokémon from the Pokémon Center in Viridian City, only to be stopped and knocked out by a trainer." Alex explained to him.

"Another one. Okay, it'll be ready by the time you get here but what about the trainer. Any description?" Lance said and questioned.

"Well, all we got from the Nurse was that it was a male, mid teens like about sixteen, good build, and his attire was a short sleeved tight black shirt, dark blue jeans, blue and red jacket, blue and white shoes, a black/blue back pack, and black fingerless gloves. Along with a purple and silver hat with a eye pyramid in the middle of it. He used an Arbok, and brought in and used a differently colored Absol. Sound familiar?" Alex informed and asked.

Lances eyes widened at the description. It seems like the unknown vigilante trainer has made another move. This time he got more of a description on him, and would be easier due to the differently colored Absol in his arsenal.

"Seems like this trainer has made his next move. Scout two miles in every direction of the Center. He couldn't have gotten that far." Lance ordered.

"Roger that boss." Alex replied back.

They both hung up, leaving Lance to give a sigh, they needed to find this new guy, and fast.

Hall of Origin.

Arceus smiled down as he watched his chosen one take down another villain. Even though Ash had obtained a very differently colored Absol, and taken down two thieves, his heart and aura was still cold and dark. Arceus gave a sigh, as he switched views from his chosen one to a list and pictures of different Pokémon. This list showed the Pokémon Ash have obtained, and will eventually catch in the future. A red X appeared over the Pokémon he had captured, the only two being Arbok and Absol. Arceus had a hard time choosing which of his 'children ' to send next. He could hardly think, because everyday Mewtwo would come to the Hall and bother him. Mewtwo was getting anxious and antsy to travel with Ash. He could hardly contain himself in meeting Ash and helping him out. He was acting like Mew than his usual self. Arceus was brought out of his thoughts by a small, feminine voice.

"What are you doing daddy?" A voice from behind Arceus questioned. Arceus turned his head, and saw as his first 'daughter' Mew the New Species Pokémon floated behind him. She was a small pink Pokémon with a long tail and blue eyes.

"Come over here and I'll show you daughter." Arceus told her, as he turned back to the screen. Out of the corner of his eye he saw as Mew floated next to him. "I'm trying to decide on what Pokémon the trainer should receive next." Arceus informed her, as he looked over the Pokémon. He was debating wither on the grass snake Snivy, the Emanation Pokémon Riolu, the Aura Pokémon Lucario, the Embrace Pokémon Gardevoir, or maybe the Blade Pokémon Gallade. Of course their were others, but those five stood out the most.

"But daddy. Isn't that favoritism and unfair to other trainers and coordinators?" Mew asked as she turned upside down. Even though she acted like a child, she did have the occasional brilliant sentence and questions.

"Yes Mew it is. But the trainer I'm doing this for is very important. To all Pokemon and the fate of the world. The only thing is I can't decide which Pokémon to give him next." Arceus told her, as multiple pictures of Pokémon enlarged and shrunk.

"Can I help?" Mew questioned as she floated in front of Arceus and stared around the different Pokémon.

"Sure daughter, you can." Arceus told her with a smile. She was always willing to help. Mew floated around the screen, eyeing each Pokémon. Then one caught her eye. She floated upwards to the Pokémon image and touched it, causing it to enlarge and take up the whole screen. Arceus smiled at her choice.

"This one daddy." Mew said with a small giggle and floating upside down again.

"Good choice Mew. Daddy wanted to pick that one too. Now all we need the gender, level, attacks, and coloring." Arceus informed her.

"Can I pick the coloring?" Mew asked excitedly, but with teary eyes.

"Ok." Arceus told her.

Viridian Forest.

After the situations involving a poacher, a thief, and a unique colored but injured Absol Ash was finally on the road again. He was making great progress as well. Not only did he defeat a poacher and a thief, but was growing a stronger bond with Arbok and Absol. He remembered from his coma dream that some of his higher level Pokémon, like Charizard, would barely listen to his commands. Whether it be inside or outside of a battle but Arbok and Absol listened to his instructions and commands without question. With Charizard he got burnt. While with Arbok and Absol all he got was tackled and coiled in a hug or cuddle.

It seemed like this was Arceus was of apologizing to him. It still wasn't enough, or at least not that much. He still missed Charizard, and the rest of his Pokémon but this was like a new beginning.

Ash looked around at the peaceful scenery that was Viridian Forest, Mankey swinged from trees, as Rattata ran through grass, and as Caterpie's crawled up trees. He smiled at the memories of his coma dream, from capturing his first Pokémon, to meeting Misty, and catching Pidgeotto. However, there was something strange, that he couldn't explain. After he left the Center and entered the forest he felt as if someone or something was calling for him. He felt as if there was a force calling out to him. At first he thought of it as nothing but in his coma dream he had seen and done stranger things. He walked towards where the force was pulling him.

After a few minutes of walking, he had heard crying. Being curious, he went toward the direction of the sound of crying, and felt the force pulling him towards the same nally he made to the area of the crying. He looked towards the bottom of a large tree, only to see a small Pokémon crying. He skillfully hid behind a few trees, while moving up, until he was about ten feet away. He noticed the Pokémon was small, black and silver in coloring, and had the appearance of a jackal. Since its paws were covering its face, and with the different coloring Ash couldn't tell what it was. So he grabbed his pokedex from his pocket, opened it, and started to scan.

Riolu The Emanation Pokémon and the pre-evolved form of Lucario. It evolves into Lucario when leveled up high with friendship and during the day. When sad or scared, Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signaling its allies.

Gender: Female.

Ability: Inner Focus. Hidden Ability: Prankster.

Region: Sinnoh.

Level:15

Attacks: Force Palm, Endure, Quick Attack, and Feint.

Ash couldn't believe it. Riolu was one of the rarest Pokémon around, even hard to find in Sinnoh. In his coma dream he always wanted a Riolu. It was at the top of his catching list. This Riolu, just like Absol, was different colored. Riolu are usually blue and black, while a shiny Riolu was yellow. This one had black where the blue usually was, and silver where the black use to be. In all, she looked beautiful. Ash was brought out of his thoughts by the continuing cries of the Riolu. It broke his heart at seeing a Pokémon in pain. He decided to make himself known.

Ash stepped up from behind the tree, and made his way towards Riolu. When he was a few feet away he had stepped on a fallen branch, making a cracking sound. Riolu looked up from her crying and sitting position, only to see as a human was only a few feet away. Since she could sense aura, she was afraid, and a little bit attracted to his aura. It was strong, stronger than any other human, Riolu, or Lucario's she had ever sensed. It was also darker than any other she had ever sensed. That along with his young and handsome face made her blush. However, she had to be aware of her surroundings, he could be a bad guy after all. Ash noticed she had seen him, and seemed afraid, or suspicious of him. Ash continued his advance towards her location, walking slowly and calmly, his hands up showing no hostility. When he was about three feet away, he heard a small, feminine voice talking to him.

"Who are you? Please go away." The voice desperately said. Ash looked around, confused at hearing the voice, but not seeing anyone. He drew his attention to Riolu. Then a thought came to mind. Riolu and Lucario could talk to humans, via telepathy. Only if the human had a strong aura. Being the Chosen One meant he had possibly the strongest aura around. Ash then crouched down to eye level and spoke.

"It's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you." Ash told her with a soft voice. She looked at him, mainly his warm brown eyes. They held a lot of emotions. Pain, sadness, trust, friendship, love, wonder, and kindness were just a few that she could see. It seemed like there were many stories he could tell.

"Your, you're not?" Riolu asked, now looking at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"I promise I'm not. You can trust me." Ash told her, while sitting down about a foot away from here. She still looked a bit hesitant, but when she saw the warm smile on his face she knew he was telling the truth.

"Ok." She replied. She then moved closer to him. Ash then reached a hand out, and sat it upon her head. She flinched at the touch, but when he started to rub her head and behind her ears she gave a small purr of happiness and pleasure. After a few minutes he retracted his hand. Much to her dismay.

"Now, why don't you tell me why you're here." Ash said to her. He saw as her face grew to sadness at the mention of why she was here.

"I was kicked out of my pack." Riolu told him, getting teary eyed from remembering getting chased away from the Pokémon she considered friends, even her own mother chased her away.

"Why?" Ash asked

She looked down and replied sadly "My color."

"Your color."

She nodded "It is consider a curse if any of my pack would be different in color." Few more tears were falling in her eyes "I never asked for this." She began to cry once more. Ash began to comfort her and frowned at what he heard.

How could they do this to her? She is strong, from what he checked and has an attractive color for her. He was able to reply "I think they are wrong that you are cursed."

"Huh?" she looked at him.

"I think they are jealous."

"Why?" She asked

"You're color is unique. It fits you very beautifully, and your stronger than any ordinary Riolu."

She flushed as she heard him call him beautiful. "Am I really beautiful?"

He nodded and began to caress her. She was enjoying the attention from him.

"In fact, if you were to come with me, then maybe I can help you become stronger and maybe you can teach me how to use my Aura properly."

She contemplated at that moment. She could stay and move on, but she wanted to tag along with him. He was nice, even though his Aura was questionable. She also thought he was cute and maybe there's more to him than meets the eye.

"Okay, but I need to ask you something before you catch me."

Ash nodded smiling

"Why is your Aura dark?" She asked curiously.

Ash sighed and wanted to find a way to explain everything. He said "It's a long story."

"How about I go through your memories?"

"Can you do that?"

She nodded and said "Close your eyes, and open your mind."

He did so and allowed his mind to clear out. She used her Aura to slip inside into her mind. One would think it is psychic, but unlike feeling of the intrusion, it felt comfort. She began to see his past. She saw his time of being a child, the lack of a father, loving Pokemon, wishing to do great things, going into coma, his coma dream world with what he faced, seeing Arceus, learning the truth and the deception, having Arbok and Absol, facing Team Rocket and the poacher.

She left the mind and Ash felt comfort. She was in disbelief what he went through and hugged him. "I'm sorry what happened to your mother."

Ash felt a bit teary from hearing this, and held her. "Things happen, but I will make sure they do pay for their crime."

She nodded and stood back. Ash took out his Pokeball and caught her. He smiled and took her out, along with Absol, as Arbok was already out. They began to chatter each other, as Ash decided to camp out.

Night Time

Ash was giving dinner out to his Pokemon as he ate his roast beef stew quietly. As he looked up at the sky, Riolu was talking to Absol and Arbok. Unfortunately, Ash wasn't able to understand them, but decided to let them talk. As this happened, Riolu came up to Ash and said "Ash, how about I teach you something right now."

"Sure!" Ash excitedly said

He noticed Riolu sit, crossing her legs, while Arbok sat on Riolu's left side and Absol's right side. Ash sat right in front of her and then said "Now I need you to close your eyes."

He nodded.

"Okay, you must keep your mind clear. Allow only your emotions out. Let us connect together."

As he allowed his emotions and mind to open up, the Emanation Pokemon expanded her Aura, along with the other two Pokemon. He then felt a soft caress from his left, then his right and then in the middle. He began to feel the expansion of various emotions of not just what he has in front, but all over him. Life was sprung far more that ever. Then it mellowed to a normal level.

"It feels amazing." An smooth woman's voice said.

"Agreed." Another woman added.

Ash was in disbelief, he can understand them.

"I can understand you."

Arbok and Absol were in disbelief, until Arbok said "Can you? Then I would like to say, sorry about the way I treated you."

Ash smiled and hugged her "Forgiven."

She giggled and replied "Thanks."

"Now let's get some rest and tomorrow, more training!"

They nodded and went to sleep. Riolu, however was still up. She went over to Ash and felt these emotions that she never understood. She wanted to be their for him, to care for him, to understand him more. Was this love? Maybe. She kissed him softly on the cheek and went to sleep, waiting for the new day for them. As she closed her eyes, she smiled to herself by opening his Aura, which will allow him more than communicate to his Pokémon. In time, his perception will change, in time.

**{End of Thomas work.}**

**(G-Men HQ)**

We switch from Ash to a large room in the G-Man HQ. A table is placed in the middle of the room. The table of was surrounded by G-Men Agents, along with almost every Kanto League representative. Everyone, but Brock, Misty, Giovanni, Surge, and Lance. On a wall in front of the table, had a large board, filled with pictures of humans. Most with a large red X over them. Some of the rooms occupants were talking about the emergency meeting Lance called about, while others kept quiet.

"What do you think this is about?" A G-Man Agent asked another.

"No clue. I think it has to do with that new trainer. You know, the one that knocked out the poachers." A another one answered. After a few more minute of murmuring, everyone's attention was brought to Lance, as he walked threw a door, a folder and a picture in one arm, and stood at the top of the table. Next to the board.

"Welcome everyone, I'm glad you could make it. Anybody not here? If so why?" Lance stated and questioned.

"Surge, Brock, Giovanni, and Misty aren't here. I heard Brock and Misty were busy with something, Giovanni couldn't be reached, and Surge just didn't care." Erika answered, while waving her fan in front of herself.

"Damn. Ok, I'll just catch them up to speed later. Anyway, I'm sure your wondering why your all here." Lance stated, while placing the folder down on the table, but keeping the picture hidden from view.

"Is Kanto endangered again?" Blaine asked with a sigh.

"No. Were here-." Lance started to say, only to turn around and pin the picture he was holding in the middle of the board. He moved away, and showed of a male trainer. He wore a short sleeved tight black shirt, dark blue jeans, blue and red jacket, blue and white shoes, a black/blue back pack, black fingerless gloves, and a silver and purple hat. "-because of him." Lance finished, while pointing towards the picture and finally sitting down.

Now at this, everyone was confused, except for a few G-Men agents. Everyone couldn't see this guys face, nor what he was doing. They saw him point at something, and a purple tail at the bottom of the picture. Was this guy a criminal?

"Uh, what are we looking at Lance?" Lorelei questioned, confused at the current situation.

"This is the new trainer that's been running around, saving Pokémon and is the reason why we have a poacher locked up, and another in custody. Not much is known about him except age, gender, build, height, and description. We don't know his name so I have come to calling him Aiolos, meaning quick or nimble. He shows up where the poacher is at, knocks out his whole team and the poacher himself, and disappears before we get to the scene. From the info I got from the first poacher, Alex the Red, and the Nurse Joy from Viridian City, this trainer is in position of a powerful Arbok, and a differently colored Absol. It's not even a shiny." Lance explained, while opening up and sliding the folder over to the group. Each one looked inside, only to see a few smaller and worse pictures of the trainer. One had a blurry image of a Arbok, while the others were of him. A picture or two had words in red pen written on them. Things like 'who is he' or 'what's his origin' were on there.

"Not that I don't 'love' this whole vigilante thing, but what does this have to do with us?" Sabrina asked, while picking up a photo of 'Aiolos'. It seemed strange. It felt as if she had seen this guy before. But from a dream she had about a year, if not longer, ago.

"Because I want this guy found, captured, and brought to G-Men HQ for questioning. And, you guys and gals are going to help me." Lance announced, much to the shock of the representatives.

"Uh, Lance. From what you told us so far this trainer is a good guy. Why would we need to bring him in?" Bruno questioned, while picking up and examining the picture of eye pyramid insignia.

"Because there are too many 'what ifs' in this situation. For all we know he could be a villain trying to get rid of the competition. Or, he could hiring the poachers to take a fall, making himself popular amongst the population. But when we go after him everyone would hate the G-Men. Then eventually making the G-Men disband, thus paving the way for him to lead a invasion and takeover!" Lance exclaimed

"Sometimes it scares me what goes on in your mind." Koga stated while at a blurry picture of this trainers Arbok.

"It sounds crazy, but you never know. Please guys." Lance pleaded. He needed them and doesn't want to be seen incompetent.

"Fine, we'll help you." Janine said with a sigh, while also speaking for the whole group. Not at this Lance perked up and shot up from his chair.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go find this bastard." Lance stated, and then running out the door.

The representatives and agents gave a sigh, but then followed suit. Each thinking about what the future had in store.


End file.
